


Testing

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [27]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: power alteration, testing if a character's powers survived the changes to their body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rachel's thoughts as here in time line three they test Jamie's powers to make sure they survived his body's mutation.
Series: Journey Through Time [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing

Testing

She stood waiting with the others as they waited for Reed to give Jamie the go ahead to attempt to create a dupe to make sure his powers worked. Archangel’s blood had apparently stabilized his altered mutation but the visible side effects were still disturbing. She found the white hair and red eyes slightly unnerving. “Just a few more minutes James,” Reed said from where he was checking his equipment. “I want to make sure all scanners are calibrated before you begin.”

She glanced around at the others and felt her eyes drawn to Nate and Sam who were hanging back alone. She still had no idea how long they’d been wherever Mother Askani sent them. She’d sensed their minds vanish and rushed to their room. She’d burst into the door just as they returned only gone for a few seconds on this end but based on what little they said it was much longer for them. She wished there wasn’t such a gulf between them now but ever since this trip began she and Nate had drifted apart and these recent events only made it worse. “All right James try to create a duplicate,” Reed said drawing her attention back to the test.

Jamie clapped his hands to create the dupe and then nothing happened. She felt his spike of fear as he tried again. “Why isn’t it happening,” he said clearly afraid. He was beginning to glow as he kept clapping his hands. “Wait I think I got it.” He said suddenly and then the glow vanished and there was a second Madrox there but he looked like her groups James used to.

“I see,” Reed said from his scanners where he was looking. “James try to reabsorb the duplicate you’ve created.” She sensed her Jamie’s reluctance but the dupe stepped forward not seeming to mind She watched as he tried but he just didn’t seem to be able to. “I was afraid of this it appears that your body insisted on creating a new Madrox Prime instead of just a dupe you will not be able to absorb anyone you create.” He then looked at the readings. “However, I believe you are not limited to simply duplicating yourself you may be able to duplicate others.”

“I don’t think I want to try that out,” Jamie said looking over at the other Madrox. “I don’t think anyone else wants an extra copy of themselves running around.” She could sense that most of them agreed with him though one or two were curious. “So I guess I’m grounded from using my powers and it looks like you guys get a multiple man on your team to keep even after we leave.”

The End


End file.
